The fight for survival!
by yukigirl24
Summary: This story is inspired from the episode Brain Invaders what happens when the parasitic worms take control of 2 powerful Jedi masters? let the battle begin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Naruto I am just using them for my own amusement!

**Author's note: I was inspired to write this story from my all time favorite episode Brain Invaders! I hope that you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter one:

The nightmare was over, the worms had been destroyed and everyone who had been infected was now released from the Geonosian Queen Karina's hold.

Ahsoka Tano was still recovering from the incident. Her newest friend from the newly discovered planet Earth was

sitting with her. "How is Barriss doing?" Ahsoka asked "She's doing a lot better she will be out of bed in no time." Sakura Haruno reassured her. "Thank goodness." Ahsoka replied sounding relieved, she was thankful that she

didn't have to kill her friend and fellow padawan something she didn't think she could have done in the first place. Her master Anakin had told her that she did make the right decision. "So when do you think we will be able to get

back on duty?" Ahsoka asked "Maybe tomorrow if your feeling up to it." Sakura answered Ahsoka grinned "Definitely I am tired of lying in this bed." Sakura laughed, "You only have been in here for about a day now." "Yea and that's

long enough!" "Oh hey did anyone tell you that General Plo and some of his men have arrived to help with a new mission?" Sakura said Ahsoka's face lit up. "Really that's great it will be good to seem him again!"

Meanwhile

"There that's the last of them." Edge announced as the final dead worm was disposed of. "Good riddance." Ox said

with disgust. "I don't ever want to ever seen another one of those disgusting things again." "I agree sir." Edge said "I'm glad we're finally done with those things." "Come on we have to get back and make our report to the

Generals." Edge followed Ox out of the room and the door was sealed behind them. Inside of the room in the corner,

the clones had missed the egg that was concealed in the darkness. The shell cracked open to reveal the worms

moving around inside of it.

Kit walked inside of the room he wanted to do some research on the parasites to fully understand their abilities.

He didn't notice the worm moving toward him until it was too late. "Hey what the!" He cried as it lunged at him and

went straight into his nose before he could stop it! His body shook violently until he stood still in the room a grin

spread across his face.

**Author's note: So what do you think so far! I know it's a bit short but chapter 2 will be longer! Like always please review and tell you what you think about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Naruto

**Author's note: I know that this is a very unique story but the idea for it has been **

**stuck in my head ever since I seen the Brain Invaders episode. I had always **

**wondered what would have happened if it had been Kit or another Jedi master who had been infected! Well onward with the story **

Chapter 2

General Plo was glad to be able to remove his mask for a while. He is in his own personal area of the medical center where it was specialized so that he could safely remove his mask. The worn out general took the

opportunity to get in a quick nap before he would be on duty again. He lay down in his bunk and drifted off to

sleep. Unknown to the General a worm made it's way toward him it had hidden itself until the right time to

strike. It went straight into his mouth. The Jedi's body jerked violently then in seconds, it became still as he

slowly came under the power of the parasite. He got to his feet and placed his mask back on before going out of the room.

A chill suddenly went through Ahsoka. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked her concerned. "I'I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid." she said quickly "It's nothing." she said smiling. Sakura looked skeptical "Maybe but I

think we should go see the generals just to make sure that there's nothing wrong." "No, no we don't have to do that I don't want them to think I'm scared or anything it was just a moment I'm fine." Ahsoka said she

didn't want Master Plo to think that she was loosing it or acting like a frightened little kid. "Alright." Sakura conceded "So tell me more about your village." Ahsoka said changing the subject trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong.

Wolffe, Sinker and Boost waited with Ox and Edge in the command center for the generals to arrive so that they could find out what the next mission would be. "Did we get the time wrong or something?" Sinker

wondered Wolffe shook his head. "No they told us to be here at this time." "So where are they then the meeting was supposed to start- Sinker glanced at the clock 15 minutes ago." "Something's wrong they are

never late." Boost said "Maybe General Plo slept in." Ox said and Wolffe glared at him. "I'll go and see what the hold up is." Edge announced wanting to get out of the room before a fight broke out.

Edge walked down the hall toward Master Plo's quarters when he spotted the general standing there in the hallway with General Fisto. "Excuse me sir's what I was wondering what he broke off his sentence and stared

at the too of them. "Is something wrong sirs?" he asked as they both stared at him. Edge could feel something was off with them. Plo cocked his head slightly staring intently at the clone until he activated his lightsaber and slashed the trooper almost in half. Blood pooled all around the body as both of the Jedi walked over it. Kit

glanced down at the body as he walked over it with an impassive expression on his face. The two of them was nearing the meeting room where the unsuspecting clones were waiting for them.

Both Ahsoka and Sakura heard the yells and gunshots being fired. They rushed out of the room and ran toward the noise. Ahsoka's heart was hammering rapidly in her chest. They reached the command center both she and Sakura came upon the hellish scene. Blood was everywhere on the floor Sinker was lying on the floor

his blood pouring out of him from the deep wound in his chest. No one noticed that Ahsoka and Sakura were there frozen in horror. General Plo went for Wolffe his saber ready to strike down the loyal commander. Until

Sakura snapped to her senses and she whipped out a kunai knife and threw it right at the general's hand that was holding his saber. It hit right on target and the general dropped his weapon. "WOLFFE RUN!" Sakura

bellowed as she quickly went for Kit who had finally noticed her and came after her. Wolffe grabbed Ahsoka,

and took the shocked Padawan out of the room while Sakura quickly made her escape using a smoke bomb

that Naruto had given to her before she had left the village. A howl of fury was heard coming from the room,

they had escaped from.

**Author's note: So what do you think so far! review and let me know! **


End file.
